


Sleepover

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Kink Bingo 2011 [5]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Decadence, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline doesn't do things by half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the orgies and decadence square on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/36661.html) (although it's more decadence than orgies). Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/51732.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/43166.html).

Caroline's maybe done a little planning.

It's quiet. For her. But Elena said she needed a distraction, and she doesn't do things by half. So when Bonnie and Elena walk in the guest room Caroline took over in the Salvatore place, she's hooked it up properly: twinkling white lights, silky sheets, gauze around the posts of the bed, champagne and a food spread on a table. With a silky tablecloth, of course: red and vivid.

Bonnie and Elena freeze in the doorway.

"Whoa," Elena says, and a genuine smile spreads on her face. It's all Caroline can do to keep from clapping her hands in glee.

Bonnie's smiling too, but it's a little more wry. "Now I wish I had something that wasn't my ratty pajamas."

"Oh!" Caroline pulls a bag from under the food table and unfolds a camisole. Also silky, which would make staying in bed a little tricky, but that could be fun. "I got a couple different colors, since I wasn't sure what you guys would be in the mood for."

Elena laughs. "Is this really necessary?"

Caroline nods firmly. "Yes. Completely."

"Then I'll get changed." She takes the bag from Caroline's hands and slips into the bathroom.

"We eating in bed?" Bonnie asks.

"I...uh..."

Bonnie raises a hand and goes for the closet. "Here. I've got an idea."

She takes the pillows off the bed and strips them of their silky pillowcases. She replaces them with the nice-but-rougher pillowcases they usually have and throws them on the free space on the floor. And there's a lot of pillows, too: besides the ones for sleeping, there's the usual useless throw pillows that just take up space and get in the way. Except now, it makes a really nice nest, which Bonnie demonstrates by flopping on top. Caroline flops next to her, giggling.

"There," Bonnie says. "Now we can make a huge mess."

"I hope not. We're the ones who have to clean this up later."

Caroline looks up at Elena's mock-serious tone, but her reply dies on her lips.

It's true Caroline's used to being in over her head, but usually when she can't prevent it. This is totally her fault, giving her totally hot best friend a barely-there set of PJs when Caroline hasn't gotten laid in...too long, and she's working the vampire permaboner thing. Girl boner. Whatever. Either way, she's staring at the lines of Elena's legs, and the way the fabric hugs her hips, and her breasts...

"Care?" Elena says, and Caroline's eyes finally make it to her face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah! Totally!" She clears her throat. "I'm just...bottle opener. I forgot a bottle opener."

She manages to not blur out of the room, but she does stop for a blood bag on the way to the kitchen. It helps. A little.

But it's easy to forget when Caroline makes it back upstairs, bottle opener in hand, and she sees Bonnie in blue, the slightly curvier alternative to Elena's slim red.

"We already had a bottle opener," Bonnie's saying, holding it in her right hand. She's dragging her left hand over the fabric of her shorts, slow and probably subconsciously, if her matter-of-fact facial expression's any way to judge.

Elena's drinking from a flute of champagne, head thrown back, her long throat working the liquid down.

Well. If you can't beat 'em.

"Right," Caroline said. She walked over the pillow nest and set her bottle opener on the table. "My turn."

She takes the bag in the bathroom and pulls out the dark purple set she'd picked out for herself. Except that Elena's in red, so maybe something else. Green? Green could work.

As she slides it over her skin, it feels like every cell tingles. And maybe it does. She shudders and rests a hand on the wall when she's done.

The sight of Elena and Bonnie feeding each other cheese on the pillows should be more torture. But it's not. If anything, Caroline's muscles go fully slack for the first time all night. With the way Bonnie keeps throwing her mischievous looks and Elena laughs, as unburdened as Caroline's heard her in years, who could worry?

"My turn!" she says, climbing down next to them.

They pass around the cheese and champagne until it's all gone. They run their hands over each other's nighties, laughing when someone gets ticklish (Caroline) or mock stern (Bonnie) or asks for a massage (Elena). And neck rubs are a great idea, especially when they're followed up by mini whipped cream fights, and chocolate tasting.

"Mmm, this is _amazing_ ," Caroline moans around her third piece.

Bonnie ducks her head and laughs. "You say that like you weren't the one to get it."

"Hey, I didn't try it with all this." She grabs the whipped cream again and sprays a dollop on her hand. It's a little formless, since they haven't chilled it in a while, but she puts a small piece of chocolate on her hand next to it and eats it all in one go.

"I want to try that," Elena says when Caroline pulls back, but instead of doing it on her own hand, she grabs Caroline's wrist gently and puts cream and chocolate on her arm. She takes the piece of chocolate gently in her teeth, only scraping the barest bit, and when her tongue follows, dragging slowly, Caroline can't stop her breath from coming fast, or from making small noises in the back of her throat. And the way Elena watches from underneath her eyelashes. Caroline squeezes her legs together and very carefully leaves her free hand resting on her knee.

After the longest seconds in the world, Elena hums, drawing back and wiping her mouth with a finger. She jumps a little when Bonnie takes her arm and does the same thing, but she relaxes and grabs more champagne with her free hand, like it's an everyday thing to have your best friend licking your arm clean. Well. It's more everyday than a lot they have to deal with, and Elena rolls with it, so it's not that weird, really.

When Bonnie finishes, they give each other goofy grins and snicker.

"What?" Caroline asks.

"We thought we'd screw with your head," Bonnie says. "Did it work?"

Head? Not so much. But for an answer, Caroline pulls out a pillow and hits Bonnie gently with it. Bonnie giggles and falls over.

"She's mostly kidding," Elena says, straight-faced.

"Mostly?"

"You're not exactly subtle." Bonnie yanks the pillow away, and Caroline lets her. "You were staring at Elena like you wanted to eat her alive, and I was hoping it wasn't because you actually wanted to eat her."

"Hello? Vampire?"

"I know." And now Elena's looking at Caroline with 100% seriousness. It's not a stern or mean. She takes Caroline's hand. "You'll never scare me."

Caroline lifts her hand to her mouth and kisses it gently. Elena smiles.


End file.
